When making travel plans, a traveler may often be faced with difficult decisions regarding where to go, which sites to see, and which activities to engage in, particularly if the traveler is going somewhere new. For example, if a traveler is planning a vacation to a distant destination (or to one of several distant destinations), the traveler may want to maximize their experience during their limited time at whichever destination they choose without the benefit of knowing which tourist sites or activities are available and would be most enjoyable. Because vacations are often expensive and limited in time, decisions made in advance about where to go, what to see, and what to do can be crucial to a traveler's ultimate enjoyment of the trip. Travel guides and websites may provide some information about various tourist sites, attractions, and experiences, but can be inefficiently time-consuming and confusing for the traveler to review, are quickly outdated as availability, cost, and other details about tourist sites and activities change, and are typically not personalized to the traveler.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods to help travelers more efficiently and effectively create their personalized travel plans. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.